Squall Dragon
The Squall Dragon is a very rare epic dragon of the Olympus element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The squall dragon slams its heavy tail at its opponent, usually first at the legs or fins to make it more immobile before striking more vulnerable parts such as the head. It will also use its bronze helmet for head-butting. It is possible that those helmets were golden in the past, as the Vellum of Visions speaks of "your golden headpiece". Defenses TBA Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses TBA Habitat Regions The squall dragon is often seen out at sea, especially at areas where the sea is rough, like the Tremuda Triangle. It is found almost worldwide. A few, smaller ones have learned to live in The Ambrosia River to stay near Mount Oly. Preferred Home If you wish to take care for this dragon you will need to be willing to let it stay out at sea for long periods of time. Since this is the case, you will likely not see it much, unless you are able to observe, whether by flight or by assisted swimming. This will still be dangerous, as the areas in which this dragon must reside are highly tempestuous. If it stays near the land too long, it will become landsick and require being returned to the sea. Sheltering/Nesting Squall dragons do not shelter; they prefer being exposed to the full power of the elements. They are most comfortable when fierce storms are raging around them. Diet This dragon is completely self-sufficient when at sea, catching large fish and eating various sea life for its diet. It is known to eat sea creatures as large as sharks and small whales. It sometimes even hunts for dragons, jumping out of the water and dragging them down to drown them. When it returns to land, it will need to fish at the shore, and you may need to give it additional food as the food found on the shore is usually unsubstantial for its diet. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats Squall dragons are perfectly happy living in the Olympus habitats or Omnitats, but you might want to keep a Water habitat nearby in case this creature gets landsick. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Squall dragons enjoy Kraken Kabbage and Jelly Plants. Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span Squall dragons can live centuries if not killed. The average age is 1500. History Discovery During The Cataclysm, a large earthquake was produced. The Olymen, knowing nothing about The Dark War or the Scar of the World, thought the Divine Dragons were the cause of it. They were banished to Tartarus and The Vellum of Visions, containing the odes to these dragons, was thrown away, as the Divine Dragons were seen as evil and should not be honored with odes. As fate would have it, the wind brought the Vellum to the Scar of the World. Millennia later, the Vellum was found back. A search was sent to seek the dragons, but returned with nothing. However, Mohs went to Mount Oly earlier to study the rocks there, and accidentally made part of the mountain collapse. This opened the pit of Tartarus, letting the Divine Dragons escape! To celebrate this, the Arcane Pentournament was held with the five Wizard Schools on the top ranking of wizard tournaments. Origin of Name TBA Magic Squall dragons have a strong association with Theomancy, Hydromancy, and Tempestatimancy. Notable Dragons *Achelous Category:Olympus Category:Limited Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Amphithers Category:Inhabitants of the Tremuda Triangle Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of the Ambrosia River Category:Carnivores Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Slameg Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Kimzar Category:Inhabitants of Leviathan Lagoon